Tema del foro:Soporte técnico - general/@comment-27005159-20160119191343/@comment-5982056-20160119205236
Hola Kosuke Kira 616. Aquí mismo puedes leer acerca de tu duda. *Usted confirma que tiene suficiente edad legal para formalizar un contrato con la Compañía, o es un menor emancipado, o tiene la autorización de sus padres o tutores legales, y es completamente competente para verse afectado y cumplir con estos Términos de Uso. En cualquier caso, usted confirma tiene más de 13 años y sabe que este Servicio no está dirigido hacia menores de 13 años de edad. Usted no puede usar el Servicio y no puede aceptar estos Términos de Uso si tiene prohibido por ley usar el Servicio o aceptar los Términos de Uso. *Para utilizar ciertas partes de este Servicio, necesitará primero registrarse como miembro en el Servicio. Se prohíbe el registro como miembro en el Servicio donde esté prohibido por ley. Además, el Servicio está destinado exclusivamente para aquellos usuarios con trece (13) años de edad o más. Cualquier registro por alguien menor de 13 años está desautorizado, sin licencia, y constituye una violación de este Acuerdo. Al registrarse por el Servicio del Sitio, usted representa y garantiza que tiene 13 años o más y que acepta y acata todos los términos y condiciones de este Acuerdo. *Si usted elige registrarse como miembro, en consideración a su uso del Sitio, acepta mantener la seguridad de su contraseña e identificación y ser completamente responsable de todo el uso que se dé a su cuenta y cualquier acción que tome lugar usando su cuenta. *La compañía puede bloquear su cuenta, borrar su perfil y cualquier contenido o información que haya subido al Servicio y/o prohibirle usar o acceder al Servicio por cualquier razón o sin razón en cualquier momento bajo su propia discreción, con o sin notificación. E incluso, wikia es una empresa estadounidense y sus términos de uso aplican en todos los idiomas y productos, aquí en inglés: *You confirm that you are of legal age to form a binding contract with the Company, or an emancipated minor, or have parental or legal guardian consent and are fully able and competent to enter into, and comply with, these Terms of Use. In any case, you confirm that you are over the age of 13, and acknowledge that the Service is not intended for children under 13 years of age. You may not use the Service and may not accept the Terms of Use if you by law are barred from using the Service or accepting the Terms of Use. *In order to use certain portions of this Service, you will need to first register for membership in the Service. You are prohibited from registering for membership in the Service where prohibited by law. In addition, the Service is intended solely for users who are thirteen (13) years of age or older. Any registration by anyone under 13 is unauthorized, unlicensed and in violation of this Agreement. By registering for the Service Site, you represent and warrant that you are 13 or older and that you agree to and to abide by all of the terms and conditions of this Agreement. *If you choose to register for membership, in consideration of your use of the Site, you agree to maintain the security of your password and identification and to be fully responsible for all use of your account and for any actions that take place using your account. *The Company may terminate your account, delete your profile and any content or information that you have posted on the Service and/or prohibit you from using or accessing the Service for any reason, or no reason, at any time in its sole discretion, with or without notice. Por lo cuál realmente creo que eso responderá a tu duda claramente, en cualquier idioma es así. ¡Saludos!